Josuke Higashikata (JoJolion)/Personality and Relationships
|altbackcolor=#f0f0f0 |height=2.5 |minwidth=5 |maxwidth=16 |font-size=90% |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#654488 |tab1=Introduction |tab2=Gallery |tab3=Personality and Relationships |tab4=Abilities and Powers |tab5=History |tab6=Misc |tab7= |tab8= }} Personality Josuke is afflicted by extensive retrograde amnesia; lacking memory of himself or events prior to meeting Yasuho Hirose, at which fact he occasionally becomes nostalgic. He is a capable and detailed observer, able to accurately describe the dimensions of organic objects, while having retained specific memory of the informal names of at least three unique species, commented on casually from the view of a window.JJL Chapter 2: Soft & Wet (1) He has a certain innocence and an ignorance of certain subjects of common knowledge; for instance, favoring unself-consciously to sleep underneath a whole mattress rather than its bedsheets for its "increased compression." Josuke has sometimes demonstrated a more childish side, implanting his hair into Joshu and Hato Higashikata for fun, and having once consciously posed and claiming complete victory. Being amnesiac, Josuke places a great emphasis on one's family and legacy, wishing to learn his own past. The fact that no one came looking for him while hospitalized deeply unnerves him, and Josuke honors Norisuke Higashikata's adoption of him, considering himself a part of the Higashikatas. When Karera Sakunami rejects her own parents, Josuke comments that they would never get along. Josuke is particularly ruthless in his methods: he has beaten Ojirou Sasame during an interrogation and also emotionally pressured Tsurugi Higashikata into manipulating Jobin Higashikata. Josuke isn't disturbed at the idea of hitting women, unlike his counterpart Jotaro, and regularly threatens his opponents with death should they not obey him. While polite, Josuke is usually distant toward everybody, possibly due to him not being accustomed to the Higashikata's yet. The only person he has been close to is Yasuho, and threatening her greatly angers Josuke. Relationships Josuke's first contact is with Yasuho Hirose, his discoverer; and he survives in the Higashikata family household after tentative adoption by Norisuke Higashikata IV. Friends *Yasuho Hirose: Josuke holds Yasuho in uniquely special regard, as the first person he has ever met or known. Yasuho's casually considerate nature with Josuke in the first instance is to have naturally built with his trust. Yasuho is able to appreciate his innocence. They are the only certain allies in the story so far, and they seem to have the potential to hold romantic feelings for one another. Family *Norisuke Higashikata IV: Mutually suspicious; Josuke's natural curiosity as to his origins and Norisuke's intentions carries him beyond the boundaries set for him by the Higashikata patriarch as condition to his residence at the family home, which Norisuke appears to have offered under ulterior motives. *Daiya Higashikata: After engaging Josuke with her Stand, Daiya expresses arousal for him, which Josuke acknowledges to an extent while in a state of diminshed responsbility. Upon her defeat, he extends his friendship in recognition of the personal virtues she expressed during their engagement, with Daiya pledging a degree of assistance in his enquiries. *Joushuu Higashikata: Emotionally immature and unstable, Joushuu percieves the sight of the newly-conscious Josuke lying nude on the ground next to Yasuho as an insult, becoming enraged and attacking Josuke with lethal force before he is subdued. Joushuu retains a powerful sense of insult at Josuke's interruption in his relationship with Yasuho and his family. Paired by Norisuke while traveling to school together, Josuke exerts an arms-length reception of Joushuu, who persistently curses and discriminates against him. Past Affiliations *Karera Sakunami: Josuke initially didn't recognize Karera at first, however she insisted that she knew him before. Karera refers to him by the mysterious name "Setchan" and leaves before Josuke can obtain more information on his identity. Obtaining her name using Soft & Wet, Josuke lies to her about Yasuho in a failed attempt to retrieve more information. After showing Josuke an old picture on her cellphone of her, Kira and a mysterious other boy she reveals that Josuke's identity is that of Josefumi Kujo - the other boy in the photo. *Josefumi Kujo Perhaps the most mysterious link to Josuke's past; from Karera's account,Josuke was originally Josefumi and apparently knew Kira at some point before losing his memories. The trio seemed to be friends before Josefumi and Kira were fused together to create the current Protagonist. References Category:Article management templates